Automatic can changing devices have heretofore included carrousel devices such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,513. Such carrousel devices usually have employed power operated mechanism including gear motors for theoretically stopping for positioning an empty can in the same position each time beneath the coiler head. However, such devices have a tendency to produce a cumulative error. While such a device is self-locking, such error has been found to be multiplied as repetitive can changing operations take place. Such devices require considerable power because they are generally operated against the force of a braking mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a coiler with a carrousel type can changer which requires less power and which accurately repeats its can changing operation, positioning the empty can with respect to the coiler in the same position each time successively.
Another important object of the invention, is to provide a simple rugged can changer which has desirable safety features and which maintains the cans in close relation to each other at all times so as to avoid piling the sliver between them on the floor during a change operation.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a simplified device including the use of a ratchet which is engaged by a pivoted linear power operator and then turned by a return stroke of linear power operator so as to pull rather than push the load.